


Take a rest, baby

by RonnieRedmayne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Isak is a stubborn kitten, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Revising for Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieRedmayne/pseuds/RonnieRedmayne
Summary: “Okay,” Isak said, his head falling back on Even’s shoulder. “But this time, it will only be the massage. I really need to get back to my notes,” he warned Even.If only it wasn't so tempting to give in and do something else as well.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Take a rest, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!
> 
> Here is another of my silly ideas that crossed my mind one day and refused to go away until I wrote a whole story about it. :D
> 
> Inspired by [ Stay still, baby ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606868) by my dear friend Lokkanel.
> 
> As usual, English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. If you come across any, please tell me in the comments, I'll try to correct them promptly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Henrik Ibsen was one of the most influential playwrights of his time. He is often referred to as “the father of realism” and one of the founders of modernism in theatre._ _His major works include_ _Peer Gynt_ _,_ _En_ _folkefiende,_ _Et_ _dukkehjem,_ _Hedda Gabler_ _, Gengangere, Vildanden or_ _Rosmersholm_ _._ _He is the most frequently performed dramatist in the world after William Shakespeare._

Isak sighed deeply, rubbed his forehead and muttered angrily, “Argh. I’m never going to remember all this shit.”

He was revising Norwegian for his finals and it was getting on his nerves _a lot_. Physics, chemistry, biology – that was his domain, a field where he was sure about his knowledge and where he was able to deduce many things logically. It was almost a pleasure for Isak to revise for these subjects.

Humanities however – that was pure drill and nothing else. Isak could see nothing logical at all on the way in which Ibsen or other authors had decided to write their celebrated works. So he had to learn everything he needed to know about literature by heart, memorise it. Which, of course, took him a lot of time and energy. Which, as a result, stressed him almost to the edge of reason.

Feeling the need to break the eye contact with his notes for at least a short moment, Isak took in his surroundings for the first time in many hours. It was nearly six in the evening. The light coming into the flat through the balcony door was much weaker than when he had last checked. Very soon, it would be necessary to turn the lamp on.

The flat was quiet except for the occasional shuffling in the kitchen where Even was preparing dinner for the two of them. He was trying to do it as noiselessly as he could in order not to disturb Isak in his studying. Isak’s face expression visibly softened and a small smile appeared on his lips, just like it very often did at the briefest of thoughts about Even.

 _I must make it all up to him somehow after the exams are over_ , Isak reminded himself and with another sigh he returned back to his notes.

_Henrik Ibsen was one of the most influential playwrights of his time…_

A few minutes after Isak immersed himself in the text he was reading, he could hear Even step on the loose threshold between the kitchen and the hallway and walk slowly in the direction of the main room. He couldn’t see him, because he was sitting on a chair that faced the balcony, but he could picture the scene behind him quite well.

First, a gentle hand dived into his hair to caress it, then two strong arms embraced him around his shoulders a moment later. “How is the studying going?” Even asked and pressed a kiss into the crown of Isak’s golden curls.

Isak’s lips curved into a small, tired smile. Tipping his head slightly back, he answered Even truthfully, “Not as smoothly as I would like it to.”

Even tightened his arms around Isak reassuringly. “You should take some rest, baby.”

“Hm... I can’t do that. I’ve got another two chapters to revise today,” Isak tried to reason with him.

“And couldn’t those two chapters wait until tomorrow?” Even raised an eyebrow and pecked Isak’s hair, right ear, temple and cheek feather-lightly. “You’ve been revising for nearly ten hours today and for nineteen days in a row, Isak. Give yourself a break, darling. Please.”

“I know, Evy, but… You know I’ve got a schedule. I need every minute I can get. There is only sixteen days left and I haven’t even started revising English…” Isak gave out a heavy sigh and leaned into Even’s embrace, seeking comfort in it. Deep down, he knew that Even was right and meant well but at the same time he was afraid that he wouldn’t have enough time to go through all of his notes. And such a notion was truly frightening for him. He needed to graduate with good enough results to be admitted to NTNU.

Not ready to give up just yet, Even cuddled closer to Isak and kissed the back of his neck. The second his lips touched the soft skin, Isak hissed in silent pain and flinched slightly.

Even frowned. “Did that hurt?” he asked concernedly, although he knew the answer already.

“Um, no,” Isak objected, very unconvincingly. “I’m completely okay.”

Even shook his head a little in amused disbelief. Isak really was such a bad liar. “Isak, you’re _not_ okay. You’re in obvious pain and that’s something I can’t tolerate.”

Isak shifted nervously on his chair and tried to appear as unaffected as he could. “But I’m fine, Even! Um… It doesn’t even hurt that much. I’m just a little tense, that’s all. It will pass.”

“We both know that it won’t pass if we just let it be, Isak. It might actually get worse.” It was clear from the tone of Even’s voice that he was really concerned about Isak’s wellbeing and health. He always was. “You need a massage, or you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” It was an order rather than a proposition, albeit an order that radiated a lot of affection.

Isak bit his lip hard. His mind was reeling. It was a real dilemma for him to make the right decision. On the one hand, there was his worsening neck and upper back pain and the promise of the great relief that Even’s massage would provide to his tight and tense muscles. However, on the other hand, there was a very real possibility that their seemingly simple and short therapeutic session would lead to something _more_ – something that Isak really enjoyed and even needed these days, something that always energised him greatly, cleared his mind and made him realise all over again how very much loved he was but, alas, something that also hardly ever took them less than an hour. The same hour that Isak could use to revise another ten or twelve pages of his notes.

Oh, no, it wasn’t an easy choice for him at all.

Even noticed Isak’s sudden quietness but didn’t try to interrupt it in any way. Instead he buried his face into the spot between Isak’s shoulder and neck and patiently waited for an answer.

“Okay,” Isak said eventually, his head falling back on Even’s left shoulder. Even’s face lightened up in a satisfied smirk. He had hoped for an answer like that. However, before he could comment on anything, Isak spoke again.

“ _BUT._ This time, it will _only_ be the massage. Nothing else. I really need to get back to my notes,” he warned Even.

Even gave Isak the most innocent look he was capable of and then replied in all seriousness, “Of course. Although I have no idea at all what ‘else’ you talk about”. Then he winked at Isak playfully and pecked his cheek.

The half-successful attempt at a wink and the quick, playful kiss was enough for Isak’s heart to start melting. So, Isak rushed to assure himself once more, _This time, I won’t give in!_

Famous last words.

* * *

In the matter of a few minutes, Even converted their bed into a makeshift massage table. He pushed the duvet to the side, laid a clean, white sheet on the mattress and put a pillow on top of it. Meanwhile, Isak turned one of their bedside lamps on, took off his hoodie and T-shirt and then waited for Even’s next instructions.

“Okay. You can lie down. I will join you in a moment,” said Even and gave Isak a tender kiss on the cheek before he walked away, presumably to the kitchen to check on the dinner he had been preparing.

Isak lied down on his stomach and pressed his face into the soft, sky blue pillow. He inhaled its scent deeply through his nose and he was instantly hit with the sweet smell of Even’s shampoo. The feeling of unbelievable calm filled his mind and he had to strongly remind himself of his earlier resolution yet again. _This time will be different. I will resist. I have to go back to studying._

Isak’s musings were interrupted by Even’s quiet steps that kept getting closer and closer until they reached the bed. Then, Isak could feel the mattress sag a little under the newly-added weight. Even’s body aligned with his own and a pair of warm lips touched his left ear in a silent greeting.

“Halla, baby,” whispered Even and it was enough for the goosebumps to appear everywhere on Isak’s bare skin.

Isak swallowed. “H-halla,” he whispered back, much more shakily than he intended.

Even chuckled a little at that, obviously pleased by Isak’s reaction, then he sat up on the back of Isak’s thighs and fully focused on the task at hand.

Isak heard a familiar sound of a bottle cap being opened and a moment later a heavenly soothing aroma of lavender and tangerines filled their immediate surroundings.

 _Even must be using one of Sigrid’s essential oils_ , Isak realised and winced internally because as much as he loved the smell and the fact that, thanks to his amazing mum, Even was trained in the basics of physiotherapy, it was making his entire this-time-I’m-not-going-to-give-in plan much more difficult to follow.

And then Even’s fingertips, so warm and wet with the abundance of the massage oil, finally touched the tense muscles on the back of his neck and– _Oh, good heavens!_ Isak let out an audible moan and wondered how on earth he could think that resistance was a good idea when giving in offered so many delightful sensations to him.

However, he was also stubbornly set on following his foolish plan to the end, so instead of simply enjoying everything he could feel at that moment, he willed his body to calm down and his mind to focus on something else. Something that wasn’t in any way related to Even’s large hands sliding expertly over his bare skin, the gentle pressure that they kept putting on _just_ the right places, the intoxicating smell of lavender that made Isak’s eyelids heavier and heavier, the intimacy and comfort that made his heart full of love and gratitude or–

_Oh, no, no, no, no. You have to stop thinking like that, Isak! Think about your Norwegian notes instead. What about that Ibsen guy? **He is… Ehm… One of the most celebrated writers ever.** Correct. **He was from Norway.** Well, obviously, you idiot. What else? Come on! Focus!_

“Issy? Please, you need to stop thinking about your notes for a while, darling.” Even’s deep whispering voice sounded like the loveliest melody to Isak’s ears. A shiver ran all the way down his spine upon hearing it.

“Um… I’m not?” Isak couldn’t tell why exactly he said it more like a question than a statement but Even seemed to understand him nevertheless.

“Hm… You are. I could see how all your muscles tensed up all of a sudden. I think it’s your subconscious stress response. And the main reason why your back hurts so much these days.” Even kept his voice steady, calm and informative, there wasn’t any hint of anger or reprimand in it. On the contrary, he even accompanied his words with a few gentle strokes that glided smoothly over Isak’s oiled skin. It was borderline ecstatic.

“Just re-lax…” Even instructed Isak languidly and… almost _seductively_. “Don’t think about anything… Anything at all… Not even me.” There was a little hint of amusement in Even’s words and Isak could feel how the corners of his own mouth slightly rose of their own volition at the realisation of their meaning.

_Not to think about you, my love? Impossible. Absurd. Out of question._

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Isak made sure to relax all of his muscles and then let Even knead and stroke and stretch them as much as he liked. Isak trusted him with his body, his heart, his everything. In Even’s arms, Isak felt safe. Always.

Having finally managed to clear his mind entirely, an overwhelming sense of warmth, serenity and fondness surrounded Isak like a comfortable blanket and pushed him closer towards the very thing that he wanted so desperately to avoid this time – sleep. Isak mentally scolded himself as soon as he realised.

_Don’t you dare sleep now, Valtersen! You still have a lot of work to do today. You can’t just fall asleep for nearly an hour **every bloody time** Even gives you a massage! Think of your grades! Think of your future!_

Still stubbornly convinced that he had to return to his notes as soon as Even was done with him, Isak deeply concentrated on staying awake at all costs. He tried to keep his senses sharp – he counted his breaths for a while, alternated between focusing on what he could see, hear, smell or feel. But the more he tried the less of a success his efforts were.

Due to such enhanced concentration, every little thing Isak felt was suddenly highlighted tenfold at least. Every brush of Even’s hands over his skin seemed like a life-changing experience and the scent of lavender and tangerines was so heady and so delightful. And just like that, slowly, so slowly, but surely, the veil of a well-deserved sleep kept approaching Isak until it covered him entirely.

_This time, I will stay awake… This time, I will… stay… This time,… I…–_

* * *

Last few gentle strokes over the smooth skin of Isak’s back to make sure all the oil was well absorbed and Even was finished. He was smiling fondly to himself. A good while ago he had noticed that Isak’s breathing started to get more and more relaxed, each new inhale and exhale taking longer than the previous one, until finally – Isak was fully asleep.

 _Sleep well, sweetheart. You need it_ , Even thought as he leaned a little forward and pressed a few tender kisses onto Isak’s spine. Then he rolled away carefully to lie next to him on the bed.

The very moment he covered them both with their warm duvet, Isak half-awakened and subconsciously searched for Even’s arms with a craving to be held. Upon finding what he was looking for, he laid his head on Even’s chest, right over his heart, put his hands around Even’s waist and let out a soft contented sight, fully revelling in the comfort of the embrace. Then, he returned back to sleep, this time without any hint of remorse.

Even’s heart grew at least a hundred times bigger at the sight of his sleeping darling, even though he had already seen the very same thing happen many times before. Over the last few weeks it almost became their little game of sorts. It went like this: First, Isak vehemently denies that he needs any rest at all (like the stubborn kitten he is), then he reluctantly admits he might need some but only for a short while and eventually, under the undisputable power of Even’s arguments and with a little help of carefully chosen herbal essences, he finally gives in and falls asleep in Even’s arms.

Even would probably feel a little guilty for trying to manipulate Isak’s will like that if only there weren’t so many obvious benefits of their little naps for both Isak’s physical and mental health. Because as far as Even could tell, Isak always felt thoroughly energised after waking up, his mood significantly improved, he smiled a little more, worried a little less and also, he slept a lot better at night. And that was exactly what made their little game worth replaying over and over again for Even – the prospect of seeing Isak relaxed, happy. Loved.

With a quick glance at the clock, Even checked that the lasagne he had been preparing for dinner needed at least another half an hour in the oven.

 _Great_ , he thought simply, then gave the golden curls on his chest a couple of gentle kisses, closed his eyes and joined Isak in the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> This was my very first attempt to write a story with a plot twist. Did I do well? Please, tell me in the comments. I appreciate all of them so much! Thanks. <3
> 
> The opening passage about Henrik Ibsen was written with the help of the English [ Wikipedia page ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henrik_Ibsen) dedicated to him.
> 
> I hope you liked the story. <3 
> 
> Love,  
> Ronnie


End file.
